Powder Game Timeline
pictures, up to Powder Game version 6.7.]] pictures, up to Powder Game version 5.3.]] The following list provides a complete timeline of every Powder Game update, including the version number, the date and the features which were implemented or changed. Powder Game Timeline *'Powder Game 9.1 - 25/11/11' **New elemental Balls (Torch, Fuse, Cloud, Pump). *'Powder Game 9.0 - 28/10/11' **MiniMap addition. *'Powder Game 8.9 - 23/9/11' **Text font change addition. *'Powder Game 8.8 - 19/8/11' **New elemental Balls (Stone, Magma, Metal, Glass). *'Powder Game 8.7 - 15/7/11' **Pump addition. Pen-paint optimization. Bug fix. *'Powder Game 8.6 - 10/6/11' **Pen-paint addition. *'Powder Game 8.5 - 6/5/11' **Thunder Ball addition. **URL change for each upload. **Added number of votes of the player to the user ranking. **Poor work check function addition *'Powder Game 8.4 - 25/3/11' **User Ranking addition. **BG-dark thumbnail correction. *'Powder Game 8.3 - 18/2/11' **Cloud addition. *'Powder Game 8.2 - 24/12/10' **Pen-lock addition. **Tag system addition. *'Powder Game 8.1 - 17/12/10' **Pen-line correction. *'Powder Game 8.0 - 19/11/10' **New elemental Balls (Bubble, Bomb, C4, Bird). **Bug fix: create + siluet. **Erase is corrected so that the object can be erased. *'Powder Game 7.9 - 22/10/10' **Create. **New elemental Balls (All elements that weren't implemented before) They were removed due to a bug fix. *'Powder Game 7.8 - 24/09/10 ' **BG-siluet. **MENU-num Bug fix. *'Powder Game 7.7 - 27/08/10' **Fuse. *'Powder Game 7.6 - 30/07/10' **Spark. *'Powder Game 7.5 - 02/07/10' ** BG-TG. ** Bug fix: BG-dark + Player. ** Bug fix: BG-dark freeze bug. *'Powder Game 7.4 - 28/05/10' ** BG-dark. *'Powder Game 7.3 - 23/04/10' **New elemental Balls (Virus, Nitro, Gas, Acid). *'Powder Game 7.2 - 19/03/10' **Optimization of speed. Download menu correction. Wood, gunpowder, clone, and C4 optimization. *'Powder Game 7.1 - 12/03/10' **Mercury, Bug fix (Soapy ball). *'Powder Game 7.0 - 05/02/10' **New elemental Balls (Oil, Soapy, Fan, Clone). *'Powder Game 6.9 - 08/01/10' **Menu addition. Bug fix (Torch + Water + Fire, Ball + Block). *'Powder Game 6.8 - 04/12/09' **New elemental Balls (Fire, Seed, Wood, Gunpowder), Bug fix (Water Ball + Torch, Screen Freezing Bug). *'Powder Game 6.7 - 06/11/09' **Elemental Balls (Water, Ice, Salt, Seawater), Ball glitch fixed. *'Powder Game 6.6 - 09/10/09' **Ball. *'Powder Game 6.5 - 11/9/09' **Bird. *'Powder Game 6.4 - 14/8/09' **Glass. *'Powder Game 6.3 - 17/7/09' **BG-track addition. *'Powder Game 6.2 - 19/6/09' **BG-gray. Seawater glitch fixed. *'Powder Game 6.1 - 22/5/09' **Salt, Salt water. *'Powder Game 6.0 - 24/4/09' **Vine. *'Powder Game 5.9 - 27/3/09' **Line replaced with Pen free and Pen line. XY coordinates. One shortcut key added back (Press L to load). *'Powder Game 5.8 - 27/2/09' **Second Player. Several shortcut keys are removed. *'Powder Game 5.7 - 30/1/09' **Acid. *'Powder Game 5.6 - 26/12/08' **BG-mesh. *'Powder Game 5.5 - 28/11/08' **Laser, FAN + TEXT bug fixes. *'Powder Game 5.4 - 01/11/08' **Bomb. *'Powder Game 5.3 - 03/10/08' **BG-toon. *'Powder Game 5.2 - 04/09/08' **BG-light. **Ctrl + click bug fixes. **Nitro + SuperBall + LOOP bug fixes. **Thunder + virus bug fixes. **BUBBLE + off-screen bug fixes. **SEED (WOOD) wall bug fixes. **WHEEL + BLOCK + MAGMA bug fixes. **DOT through walls bug fixes. **FIGHTER through walls bug fixes. *'Powder Game 5.1 - 08/08/08' **Side-Loop. *'Powder Game 5.0 - 11/07/08' **Player Attribute, fine tuned player movement walk step by step, fine tuned the movement of water. *'Powder Game 4.9 - 20/06/08' **Player, Bloc renamed to Block, title length limit changed from 10 characters to 20 characters. *'Powder Game 4.8 - 30/05/08' **Metal. *'Powder Game 4.7 - 09/05/08' **Thunder. *'Powder Game 4.6 - 18/04/08' **Soapy, BG-blur optimization blur faster now can only draw, fixed bubble glitch. *'Powder Game 4.5 - 28/03/08' **Gas, fixed fan text glitch. *'Powder Game 4.4 - 14/03/08' **Text, Start-Stop returns into the menu. *'Powder Game 4.3 - 29/02/08' **Speed, took away the Start-Stop option. The enter key, (1 frame at a time) comes to Start/Stop. *'Powder Game 4.2 - 15/02/08' **Torch. *'Powder Game 4.1 - 01/02/08' **Grid (1-7), shortcut to Pen-S (# 1-9), menu back to normal. *'Powder Game 4.0 - 25/01/08' **Air, bug fix, L shaped menu. *'Powder Game 3.9 - 11/01/08' **Ant. *'Powder Game 3.8 - 28/12/07' **BG-aura, 400 × 400 resolution. *'Powder Game 3.7 - 14/12/07' **Nitro, fixed Get-Set. *'Powder Game 3.6 - 30/11/07' **Copy-Paste, Get-Set. *'Powder Game 3.5 - 16/11/07' **Box, fixed uploading scale glitch. *'Powder Game 3.4 - 02/11/07' **Virus. *'Powder Game 3.3 - 19/10/07' **Scale (1-16). *'Powder Game 3.2 - 28/09/07' **Drag, Gunpowder fine tune. *'Powder Game 3.1 - 20/09/07' **Magma, Clone Fan bug fix. *'Powder Game 3.0 - 14/09/07' **Stone, when selecting an upload, the player can chose to start or stop. *'Powder Game 2.9 - 07/09/07' **Enhanced upload. *'Powder Game 2.8 - 02/09/07' **Upload. *'Powder Game 2.7 - 26/08/07' **C-4, fixed blackout dots, fixed cloned oil. *'Powder Game 2.6 - 19/08/07' **Oil, font change, fixed cloned snow, Gunpowder changed colors. *'Powder Game 2.5 - 12/08/07' **Fireworks. *'Powder Game 2.4 - 05/08/07' **Dot (S, M and L). *'Powder Game 2.3 - 22/07/07' **BG ***BG-non ***BG-air ***BG-line ***BG-blur ***BG-shade **Line added *'Powder Game 2.2 - 15/07/07' **Clone, Wheel glitch fixed, fixed handling water and the Superball. *'Powder Game 2.1 - 08/07/07' **Fighter. *'Powder Game 2.0 - 17/06/07' **Superball, Bubble glitch fixed, speed optimization. *'Powder Game 1.9 - 09/06/07' **Save-Load, Seed no longer grows with 1000 or less dots. *'Powder Game 1.8 - 03/06/07' **Bubble, Steam, Dot limit. *'Powder Game 1.7 - 27/05/07' **Ice, Snow, Wheel bug fix. *'Powder Game 1.6 - 20/05/07' **Wheel. *'Powder Game 1.5 - 13/05/07' **fan, Erase, Clear function changed. *'Powder Game 1.4 - 06/05/07' **Wind added to menu,speed optimization, Gunpowder Note: Gunpowder color was dark red until ver 2.6. *'Powder Game 1.3 - 01/05/07' **Seed, Wood. *'Powder Game 1.2 - 22/04/07' **Enabling the first reaction available on Powder Game. Fire, Start-Stop, Clear and double the total amount of dots. *'Powder Game 1.1 - 16/04/07' **The first liquid on Powder Game, Water. Left click, right click. *'Powder Game 1.0 - 07/04/07' **First Powder Game ever. Powder and Wind, Pen Size and Bloc (Recently changed to Block), Reset, and Line. External links *Dan-Ball History *ha55ii's blog Category:Powder Game Category:Timeline